Ceramic tubes have found a use in the manufacture of Solid Oxide Fuel Cells (SOFCs). There are several types of fuel cells, each offering a different mechanism of converting fuel and air to produce electricity without combustion. In SOFCs, the barrier layer (the “electrolyte”) between the fuel and the air is a ceramic layer, which allows oxygen atoms to migrate through the layer to complete a chemical reaction. Because ceramic is a poor conductor of oxygen atoms at room temperature, the fuel cell is operated at 700° C. to 1000° C., and the ceramic layer is made as thin as possible.
Early tubular SOFCs were produced by the Westinghouse Corporation using long, fairly large diameter, extruded tubes of zirconia ceramic. Typical tube lengths were several feet long, with tube diameters ranging from ¼ inch to ½ inch. A complete structure for a fuel cell typically contained roughly ten tubes. Over time, researchers and industry groups settled on a formula for the zirconia ceramic which contains 8 mol% Y2O3. This material is made by, among others, Tosoh of Japan as product TZ-8Y.
Another method of making SOFCs makes use of flat plates of zirconia, stacked together with other anodes and cathodes, to achieve the fuel cell structure. Compared to the tall, narrow devices envisioned by Westinghouse, these flat plate structures can be cube shaped, 6 to 8 inches on an edge, with a clamping mechanism to hold the entire stack together.
A still newer method envisions using larger quantities of small diameter tubes having very thin walls. The use of thin walled ceramic is important in SOFCs because the transfer rate of oxygen ions is limited by distance and temperature. If a thinner layer of zirconia is used, the final device can be operated at a lower temperature while maintaining the same efficiency. Literature describes the need to make ceramic tubes at 150 μm or less wall thickness.
There are several main technical problems that have stymied the successful implementation of SOFCs. One problem is the need to prevent cracking of the ceramic elements during heating. For this, the tubular SOFC approach is better than the competing “stack” type (made from large, flat ceramic plates) because the tube is essentially one-dimensional. The tube can get hot in the middle, for example, and expand but not crack. For example, a tube furnace can heat a 36″ long alumina tube, 4″ in diameter, and it will become red hot in the center, and cold enough to touch at the ends. Because the tube is heated evenly in the center section, that center section expands, making the tube become longer, but it does not crack. A ceramic plate heated in the center only would quickly break into pieces because the center expands while the outside remains the same size. The key property of the tube is that it is uniaxial, or one-dimensional.
A second key challenge is to make contact to the SOFC. The SOFC ideally operates at high temperature (typically 700-1000° C.), yet it also needs to be connected to the outside world for air and fuel, and also to make electrical connection. Ideally, one would like to connect at room temperature. Connecting at high temperature is problematic because organic material cannot be used, so one must use glass seals or mechanical seals. These are unreliable, in part, because of expansion problems. They can also be expensive.
Thus, previous SOFC systems have difficulty with at least the two problems cited above. The plate technology also has difficulty with the edges of the plates in terms of sealing the gas ports, and has difficulty with fast heating, as well as cracking. The tube approach resolves the cracking issue but still has other problems. An SOFC tube is useful as a gas container only. To work it must be used inside a larger air container. This is bulky. A key challenge of using tubes is that you must apply both heat and air to the outside of the tube; air to provide the O2 for the reaction, and heat to accelerate the reaction. Usually, the heat would be applied by burning fuel, so instead of applying air with 20% O2 (typical), the air is actually partially reduced (partially burned to provide the heat) and this lowers the driving potential of the cell.
An SOFC tube is also limited in its scalability. To achieve greater kV output, more tubes must be added. Each tube is a single electrolyte layer, such that increases are bulky. The solid electrolyte tube technology is further limited in terms of achievable electrolyte thinness. A thinner electrolyte is more efficient. Electrolyte thickness of 2 μm or even 1 μm would be optimal for high power, but is very difficult to achieve in solid electrolyte tubes. It is note that a single fuel cell area produces about 0.5 to 1 volt (this is inherent due to the driving force of the chemical reaction, in the same way that a battery gives off 1.2 volts), but the current, and therefore the power, depend on several factors. Higher current will result from factors that make more oxygen ions migrate across the electrolyte in a given time. These factors are higher temperature, thinner electrolyte, and larger area.